User blog:Sanguine Regis/A Contract.
Yharnam, the city of wonders. Far and wide is this city renowned for its miraculous Blood Healing, and from far and wide do people come to the city because of it. Some of the people who come to this god forsaken city are doctors, come to see if there is any credence to the rumors. Others come on pilgramage, worshipping the blood as a gift from god and visiting the city from which it comes. And yet others come in hopes of recieving it, to heal an ailment for which there is no other cure. The last is why I came here. What ailed me had no name, no man alive knew what it was. I visited every man I could, every Doctor, every Priest, but none could help me. No one knew what plagued me. I was desperate. I've never been one to care much for my own life, thats why I Joined the military, but I never wanted to just die either. Especially not from some unknown disease. No, If I was going to die, it should be on the glory of the battlefield, but the military has denied me that. They won't take allow a sick man to server in their ranks, especially since they didn't know what disease I had. I needed to get back in the military, for I have nothing else. Thats why when I heard of Yharnams supposedly life saving Blood Healing, I decided to come. I spent the most of my dwindling fortunes as a former military commander to reach this city, and I plan to spend the remainig few gems on the treatment. It didn't take long to find a Blood Minister, the locals told me where to find him the instant they saw me, most times I didn't even have to ask. He was at an old clinic, well hidden throught he cities winding roads and allyways. Iosefka's Clinic, I think it was called. I found him easily enough in the clinic, he was the only person there aside from his patients. He noticed me soon enough, and turned to great me. He was a decrepit man, wheelchair bound and balding, a patch covering his left eye and his white beard reaching well beyond his belt. "Is this really the Blood Minister?" '' I thought to myself. "''Shouldn't he be the healthiest of us all?" "So, you're here for Blood healing then." He asked me, his voice clear and strong, completely contradicting his decrepit form. I was offset by this for a moment, but soon enough regained my form and responded. "Yes." "That's what they all come here for." he brought his wheelchair closer to me. "But just what do you know about blood healing?" "In all honesty, Almost nothing." "I asked you what you know." He said, his tone making it clear that he was annoyed. "All I know is that you infuse blood from a healthy subject into a sick one, but not before treating the blood with.. well, im not sure what." "And what do you think the price would be to recieve this treatment?" "Gold, Silver, jewels." He began to laugh, and continued to do so for a minure before responding with a simple word. "Wrong." I was taken aback. What could he mean "Wrong", surely such treatment could be purchased with treasures, as all other treatments can. "Then What?" I asked of him, my own voice now sounding annoyed. "Blood Healing isn't like other treatments. No, not at all, and as such it can't be bought like other treatments." I asked him again. "Then What?!" "You have to sign a contract" "A contract?" "Yes yes, a Contract." "A contract for what" "To partake in the next Hunt." "The Hunt?" He rolled his chair over to a nearby cabinet, and trifled through it until he found his desired Item. A single piece of parchment, covered in scrawny handwriting and featureing a simple line at the very bottom. "Yes, Yes, the Hunt. It happens every full moon. We gather up the townsfolk and anyone who agreed to help in the hunt, and slaughter any beasts we might come across." "That's all?" "Indeed." I was elated. If agreeing to help in this "Hunt" was all it took to recieve treatment, then so be it I thought to myself. He handed me the paper, as well as a feather pen. I didn't think much of the blood red ink on it, and almost immediately signed it. I was now going to recieve Blood Healing, I would be able to go back into the military, and all I needed to do was help hunt down some beasts. In hindsight, I should've just let the disease kill me. Category:Blog posts